Winter Soldiers Missons
by StoryWriter102
Summary: This is a story about all of Bucky's Missions or Adventures as the Winter soldier
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Marvel

This is my First Story just for Bucky so enjoy

Brock walked down the hall and into the room where the Winter soldier was in cryostasis waiting to be awakened for another mission. He walks over and taps on the glass and wipes away the fog from the ice and sees him asleep.

"Looks like your having a peaceful slumber while i have to work my ass just to make sure you don't die." Brock said with a disturbed tone as he leaned on the capsule and rolled his eyes. Three scientist walk in the room and one of them goes to a computer and types in some letters and numbers and hits a red botton making the door slide open making Brock move back. Another scientist goes over and removes a wire from his Bionic arm making him open his eyes and walk out looking at his surroundings. Brock looks at him and walks out the room when Red skull comes in and walks over to the soldier and talks to him in Russian, He knods and walks out of the room heading to the weapons room and picks out the right weapon for the job along with the rest of his weapons and goes out the door along with Brock and his team heading to the destination.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The Soldier jumps on the roof and places his rifle on the edge of the roof aiming at the targets head and fires making sure the bullet hit his head, soon people were screaming and running away making him smirk and look at Brock and knod. Brock kicks the door down and shoot the remaining people leaving one left while the Soldier walked in holding his gun and picks the guy up by the shirt and rams him to the wall.

"кто ты работаешь?" He asked

"i'll never tell you" The Guy replied scared

The soldier groans and places the gun to his head"Я не собираюсь просить вам снова , кто ты работаешь!" He yelled ramming him to the wall harder then before. He felt some bones shift knowing he broke some

He grunts"Over my dead Body i'll never tell you HYDRA scum." The Guy said with blood running down his lip.

He put his finger on the trigger getting ready to pull"очень хорошо иметь и то свой путь" He pulls the trigger and a bullet goes through his head making the soldier dropping the body on the floor and walking past Brock.

Brock grabs his arm trying to stop him" We aren't just gonna leave the body here are we?" Brock asked looking into the soldiers eye's.

He looks at Brock and gives him a look"я sugest что вы меня отпустите , или я позабочусь, чтобы вы жалеете меня трогать" He threathend making sure he got the memo that he was not a person to be reconed with

Brock let's go of his arm, He walks away and goes on a helicopter and it flies back to HQ.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The soldier walkes in and stands straight infront of Red Skull along with Brock and HYDRA team that was with him.

"Misson successful boss" Brock said as Red Skull walked over to him.

"Very good Brock i thought you would have failed me you know how i hate failer." Red Skull said walking over to the soldier with his hands behind his back knoding his head and walking away. The soldier walks to the training room and trains for a few hours and walks to a room where he would have his brained wiped. He sits down in the chair and strap his arms to keep him still as they hit the machine to wipe him. Brock was walking down the hall he could hear the soldiers yell. After the wipe he walks into a room while the hook him back up and put him back into cryostasis to reduce his aging. Everyone retires for the night waiting till the morning going to start the whole day over again with more missions.

To be continued

Thanks for reading i will continue soon hope you enjoy!

я suggest что вы меня отпустите , или я позабочусь, чтобы вы жалеете меня трогать means: I suggest that you let me go, or I'll make sure you regret touching me

кто ты работаешь means: Who do you work for

Я не собираюсь просить вам снова , кто ты работаешь means: I'm not going to ask you again, who do you work for

очень хорошо иметь и то свой путь means: very well have it your way


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Marvel

Brock wakes up and heads to the winter soldiers room where he slept doing what he did everyday waiting until the scientist wakes him up and gets ready for a mission. Brock and his team train using their weapons along with combat fighting. Red Skull and the Winter Soldier walk in, Red Skull looks at them and looks at him knoding making the soldier walk over and kick's a agent in the face making him fall down. He pulls out a gun a shoots him in the leg. Red Skull smiles and leaves the room.

"Красный Череп не устраивает, вы трус" He said pointing at him before walking out the door. The team helps him up

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The asset runs on the roof and mounts his rifle aiming at the target and fires but notice's the bullet misses his eyes widen and fires again missing. He clencthes his fist and looks at Brock who makes his men go into the building before they could call SHEILD or the police but it was too late. The Target runs away never to be seen. The asset jumps off the roof and walks over to Brock.

"The Target escaped." Brock said

"Я знаю, что Брок!" He yelled

"Sorry, so what now?" Brock asked not wanting to know since Red Skull didn't tolerate Faluire

"мы вернемся к красным черепом и рассказать ему новости" He said

"But then it won't end well why not lie about it?" Brock asked

"мы не можем он узнаем в любом случае" He replied

"This will not end well for me or you." Brock said holding his side

"Я собираюсь получить его наверняка" He said

"Красный Череп не будет в восторге от этого"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

They come back and ungear and put the weapons away and the asset goes infront of Red Skull.

"Mission report." Skull ordered

The asset hesitates for a moment but shakes it off."Mission was unsuccecful target got away."

"You know how i hate Faluires, now what do you think i should do about it?" He asked

"Наказать меня" The asset replied

"Why do i have to do that?" He asked

"Потому что я подвел вас" The asset replied looking down at the floor not at Red Skull

"Exactly" He said picking up a knife and stabbing the asset in the side making the asset yell in pain as Red Skull twist the knife ad yanks it out. The assets looks into Red Skulls eyes holding his side with a angry expression on his face.

"Don't let it happen again." Red Skull said walking out the room with the knife in his hand.

The put him on the machine and wipe his mind as he yells in pain. They get him up and puts his into cryostasis getting ready for the next Mission.

To be continued

Thanks for reading i will continue soon hope you enjoy!

Красный Череп не устраивает, вы трус means: Red Skull is not happy with you being a coward

Я знаю, что Брок means: I know that Brock

мы вернемся к красным черепом и рассказать ему новости means: we will go back to the red skull and tell him the news

Я собираюсь получить его наверняка means: I'm gonna get it for sure

Красный Череп не будет в восторге от этого means: Red Skull will not be happy about this

Наказать меня means: punish me

Потому что я подвел вас means: Because I let you down


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Marvel

Red Skull is in his office talking on the phone with some of his accociates discussing

"Таким образом, мы имеем дело, то я дам вам свой актив, чтобы помочь вам, то вы платите мне" Red Skull said

"То есть право отправить его ко мне в час, то я 'дам вам то, что вы хотите" He said

"Very well he will come as promised he won't let you down" Red Skull said

"He better not" He said before hanging up

Red Skull comes out of his Office and into the room where The Soldier slept and wakes him up and gets him ready for his accosicate to come.

He comes with some HYDRA agents and see him

"So this is him huh? he looks decent he'll do."He said as the agents pulled a crate"Here is what you asked for"

The asset looks at Red Skull"Ваш продаже меня?" he asked

"No i'm giving you over to him for awhile so you can help him."

The asset knods and walks over to the man"я в вашем распоряжении" he said

"Good let's go then"

They go into a plane and fly to a new base

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
>They enter the base and he assings the room for the asset.<p>

They eneter the room" Here is where you will stay." He said

The asset knods and looks around and follows his new boss until he goes back to Red Skull

"Let me introduce myself my name is Boris." Boris said"Your name?"

The Asset doesn't reply

"Very well i have a mission for you so you can meet your new team." He said handing him a folder

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
>He walks into a room seeing a team of agents training. They see him and go into a line they looked young knowing the younger they are the stubborn they are.<p>

"Are you our new commander?" The agent asked

"Да я и ты?" the asset asked

"My name is Anton sir" Anton replied

"хорошо, что я не терплю неудачи понял!" The asset said pacing the room

"Yes Sir" They said

"пойдем" He commanded walking out the room

XxxxxxxxxxxX

They go into the city, the asset goes on the roof while the team surrounds the house, The assest looks at Anton and knods making him kick the door telling them to get on the ground. The asset jumps off the roof and walks into the house and grabs a gun from an Agents hand.

"Please spare my wife and children" The father begged

"Почему я должен, ваша угроза HYDRA" The asset said

He see the wife holding on to her children a little boy and girl crying and yelling. He heard the wife screaming and crying pleading

The soldier puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. The wife screams seeing her Husband die and her children begin to cry.

"Статистика остальную часть их." The asset orders as he walked out the house until he hears a gun fire and people screaming

XxxxxxxxxxxX

They go back to base and stands in a line while Boris comes

"What's the Mission report?" Boris asked

"Mission completed targets eleminated" The asset informed

"Good."

The asset goes to the room and sits in the chair and has his brain wiped and put him into cryostasis.

To be continued

Thanks for reading i will continue soon hope you enjoy! Boris is gay

Таким образом, мы имеем дело, то я дам вам свой актив, чтобы помочь вам, то вы платите мне means: So we have a deal then i give you my asset to help you then you pay me

То есть право отправить его ко мне в час, то я 'дам вам то, что вы хотите means: That is right send him to me in an hour then i'll give you what you want

Ваш продаже меня means: your selling me?

я в вашем распоряжении means: i'm at your command

Да я и ты? means: Yes i am and you are?

хорошо, что я не терплю неудачи понял! means: good i do not tolerate failure understood

пойдем means: Let's go

Статистика остальную часть их means: Kill the rest of them


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Marvel

Not Suitable for the ages 13 and younger

They wake him from his sleep and get's him ready for the next mission. He meets his team and the start to train. Boris comes in and watches the asset train he was just staring at his body and ass. Boris gets an idea and stops the training session and calls the asset over to him.

"You called for me?" The asset asked

"Yes i did, wait when did you speak english?" Boris asked

"I always did, it depended wheither my boss or bosses knew English or not i am fluent in 80 different laungages." The asset replied

"80? How do you know them all?" Boris asked

"Well i've learned that if you travel around the world you need to know what they are saying or you'll be lost, so if a guy said ディレクター英の呼び出し私はいくつかのHYDRAエージェントを発見し、それらの私の後. Would you know what he's saying?" The asset asked

"Uh No what did he say?" Boris asked

"Calling Director Ying i found some HYDRA agents and their after me, Ying is another Sheild Director in Japan that i elimanated a long time ago." The asset replied

"You are pretty interesting." Boris said as they walked he looks at the way he walked and talked it was different than most of his mates or partners.

They walk into his room and Boris closes the door.

"I need you to take off your pants and boxers." Boris asked

The asset obeys and un-clips is belt and pulls down his pants and boxer before he knew it he felt something in his ass.

He turns around and looks at Boris"Какого черта ты положил мне в задницу!" He yelled

"It is a vibrator and your gonna keep it there until i say so." Boris replied holding a remote

"Вы ожидаете, что я держать это в течение всего дня?" The asset asked putting his clothes back on

"Yep and it's time for a mission" Boris said

He walks out and heads out

XxxxxxxxxX

He mounts his gun on the roof and waits for the right time still feeling the Vibrator in his ass feeling it vibrate was making his stomach curl and he bites his lip, not knowing it was a different kind of vibrator that didn't just stay still. Boris watches and sees him struggling. Boris turns the vibration up making him gasp and shut his eyes tight holding on to the edge of the roof which made the

"You ok?" Anton asked on his communicator

"да я в порядке" He replied

"Man i really want to have him for real instead of using a vibrator but that could come another time." Boris thought to himself

The asset stands up and jumps off the roof walking into the building grabbing a gun from an agents hand and aims at the targets head and shoots wanting it to be over a soon as possible to get the thing that was stuck in his ass

XxxxxxxxxX

He walks back in and looks at Boris and walks into a room. They wipe his brain and put him into cryostasis.

To be continued

Какого черта ты положил мне в задницу means: What the hell did you put me in the ass

Вы ожидаете, что я держать это в течение всего дня means: You expect me to keep it for the entire day

да я в порядке means: yes I'm fine


End file.
